


Avec tout l'amour qu'il avait, ce qui ne suffisait pas

by HBOWarrior



Category: Bloqués - Fandom, Les Casseurs Flowters (Band)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, fangirlage bukowskien, oui c'est un vrai tag
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: Bukowski est un connard.





	Avec tout l'amour qu'il avait, ce qui ne suffisait pas

Guillaume ne put retenir le sourire qui adoucit un instant ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre d'Orel, il prit le temps d'observer son meilleur pote, à moitié allongé dans une position certainement peu confortable sur le lit défait, enroulé dans les draps comme un moine bouddhiste et les cheveux en pétard. Aurélien, sourcils froncés, plongé dans la lecture d'un vieux Bukowski jauni et à la couverture craquelée qu'il avait sans doute chipé dans la chambre de Guillaume. Il tournait les pages lentement, caressant le papier du bout des doigts comme si le livre avait été la huitième merveille du monde, tout en poussant de petites exclamations surprises entre deux commentaires marmonnés.

— Putain, c'est vachement profond quand on comprend le sens des phrases au-delà des trucs trash, murmura-t-il à personne en particulier.

— Je suis vieux quand c'est à la mode d'être jeune, je pleure quand c'est à la mode de rire, je t'ai détesté quand cela aurait exigé moins de courage de t'aimer...

— Quoi ?

Aurélien leva la tête vers lui, s'apercevant de sa présence. Le cœur de Guillaume fit une légère embardée lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

— C'est dans le bouquin, expliqua-t-il en désignant le livre toujours entre les mains d'Orel.

— Tu vas quelque part ?

Aurélien avisa son coloc', emmitouflé dans son épais manteau, son bonnet vissé sur la tête.

— Euh ouais... J'ai une course à faire. M'attends pas pour bouffer.

Il avait dit ça en détournant le regard. Aurélien plissa les yeux et referma le livre.

— Y'a un truc qui va pas ?

— Hm ?... Non, tout va bien, répondit Guillaume en forçant un sourire. Allez, à plus.

Orel n'eut pas le temps de le retenir. Une seconde plus tard, il avait disparu et la porte d'entrée claqua. Le caennais resta un moment immobile sur son lit à contempler le vide. Si tout allait bien, pourquoi Guillaume souriait toujours comme s'il était sur le point de craquer ?

*******

_J'y arriverai pas, j'y arriverai pas, j'y arriverai pas..._

Cette putain de litanie tournait sans cesse dans l'esprit de Guillaume depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement. La lune, déjà haute dans le ciel dégagé, semblait le narguer comme une adolescente boutonneuse qui croyait tout savoir de la vie. A l'échelle cosmique, c'était peut-être le cas.

La route était déserte lorsqu'il atteignit le pont du canal. Sans attendre, il enjamba la barrière et s'y assit, laissant ses longues jambes balancer dans le vide. Il se pencha légèrement pour contempler son reflet brouillé par le courant noir. Il était quand même vachement haut.

Guillaume prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Le froid du mois de novembre piquait son visage mais l'air ici n'était pas aussi pollué qu'en centre-ville.

_J'y arriverai pas._

Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué. Juste un grand saut vers un inconnu qu'il effleuré souvent. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tentait l'expérience. Une petite voix en son for intérieur ne cessait de lui répéter que s'il le faisait dans les règles, ce serait différent. Cette fois était la bonne.

Pourtant, chaque jour depuis des semaines, depuis le commencement de  _tout ça_ , il faisait marche arrière à la dernière seconde. Les occasions n'avaient pas manqué, mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de sauter le pas. Et si c'était trop tôt ? Et s'il souffrait ? Et s'il _n'y_   _arrivait pas_  ?

Guillaume ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit son nom se répercuter sur les façades des bâtiments, au loin. Il tourna rapidement la tête afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

— _Gringe !_

— Orel ?

Aurélien traversait la rue en courant comme un dealer qui se faisait courser par les flics. C'était tellement rare de le voir sprinter comme ça que Guillaume s'en inquiéta un instant. Il enjamba une nouvelle fois la rambarde et sauta pieds joints sur le trottoir du pont au moment où Aurélien se jetait dans ses bras et le serrait fort, le souffle court.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là en t-shirt, Orel ? Y'a le feu à l'appart' ?

— N-... C-...  _pu-tain_... lâcha l'autre, essoufflé.

Gringe écarta Orel pour l'examiner. Il avait l'air complètement paniqué.

— Orel ?

—... S-...  _Sautepasputain_ _!_

— ... Quoi ?

Aurélien prit une bouffée d'air en se tenant les côtes d'une main, l'autre agrippant fermement le manteau de Guillaume.

— Putain, j'crois que j'ai perdu un rein en chemin... grimaça-t-il.

— Ça doit juste être un point de côté, mec. Respire.

Guillaume s'empressa de retirer son manteau et de le poser sur les épaules d'Orel, qui commençait à trembler de froid.

— Tu m'expliques ? dit-il en lui frictionnant les bras.

— ... T'allais sauter, enculé ! s'exclama Aurélien, qui abattit son poing sur son torse, les joues rouges d'avoir trop couru et les yeux brillants de colère.

—  _Quoi_?

Aurélien prit une nouvelle bouffée d'air.

— J'ai lu ton putain de poème quand t'es parti !... Comment tu peux... Comment tu peux me faire ça ?

— Hé, hé, calme-toi, Orel, j'comprends rien là, de quoi tu parles ?

— Ton putain de Bukowski ! J'te trouvais chelou, et là j'lis ton poème hyper dépressif, j'te cours après et j'te retrouve à deux doigts de sauter dans le canal ! J'me disais bien qu'y'avait un truc qui clochait depuis quelque temps...

Les yeux écarquillés, Guillaume dévisagea son meilleur ami avant de comprendre.

— Mais j'allais pas sauter, t'es malade ? Elle doit faire même pas cinq degrés, l'eau !

— ... C'est vrai ?... T'allais pas sauter ? grimaça Aurélien en massant son point de côté douloureux. Alors quoi ? T'as eu envie de faire le remake d'Un Indien dans la Ville ?

Ça ne fit pas rire Guillaume, au contraire. Il se renfrogna un peu. C'était peut-être le moment de se jeter à l'eau, après tout.

— Mais non, je... J'avais besoin de... de prendre l'air pour réfléchir, bafouilla-t-il, le cœur battant.

_Putain, j'y arriverai pas..._

L'expression sur le visage d'Aurélien changea subitement.

— C'est de ma faute, c'est ça ?... J'suis allé trop loin ? J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ? On est allé trop vite sur quelque chose... ?

— Quoi ? Non ! Non, Orel, c'est pas ta faute. C'est moi...

—  _J'le_ _savais..._  soupira-t-il douloureusement en détournant le regard et en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Tu regrettes ? Putain, j'ai été tellement con...

Aurélien s'appuya de ses deux mains sur la rambarde, tête baissée. Guillaume pouvait entendre d'ici les rouages dans son esprit tourner à plein régime et il s'en voulut de lui laisser croire des choses qui étaient certainement fausses. Il inspira pour se donner du courage.

— C'est moi qui suis con, Orel. Je suis complètement flippé depuis qu'on a commencé à coucher ensemble.

— Donc tu regrettes, traduisit Orel sans se tourner vers lui.

— Je suis flippé parce que je t'aime tellement que j'ai l'impression que c'est  _pas assez_ ; que ça sera _jamais_ assez. Que tu mérites plus et que j'arriverai jamais à être à la hauteur. Et ça me fait peur de ouf, Orel, t'as pas idée.

Aurélien pivota face à lui, sourcils froncés, comme s'il lisait un Bukowski jauni à la couverture craquelée et Gringe était en quelque sorte son Bukowski aux pages cornées et aux mots crus à double sens. Abîmé et en mal d'amour.

— J'ai pas besoin que tu m'aimes comme un fou, comme un soldat et comme une star de cinéma, hein.

— ... Est-ce que tu viens juste de citer Lara Fabian ou j'rêve ?

Guillaume ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou se mettre en colère.

— J'ai pas besoin d'être aimé plus que c'que tu m'aimes déjà, Gringe, répondit Aurélien en retrouvant son sérieux. Mais j'ai besoin que  _toi_ , tu t'aimes un peu plus et que tu me laisses t'aimer, aussi.

Il sut qu'il avait touché en plein dans le mille lorsqu'il lut dans les yeux de son meilleur ami une douleur vieille de peut-être toute une vie traverser son regard empli d'incertitudes. Il s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

— Et si ça suffit pas ?

— Avoir le courage de se lancer, c'est faire la moitié du travail.

— Confucius ? hasarda Gringe en esquissant un léger sourire.

— Non, dos de la boîte des Coco Pops.

Cette fois, Guillaume se laissa aller à un ricanement amusé. Aurélien resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec douceur. Guillaume lui rendit son baiser avec un peu plus d'insistance, comme pour lui prouver qu'il essaierait de faire un effort et de ne pas flipper dès qu'il ressentirait un trop-plein d'amour pour lui. Ça pouvait paraître stupide d'avoir peur d'aimer autant quelqu'un et de se laisser aimer en retour mais pour Guillaume, c'était un véritable saut dans l'eau glacée du canal au beau milieu du mois de novembre, la lune en témoin.

— Hé Gringe ?

— Hm ?

— Tu vois ce moment où on rentre au chaud à l'appart' et où tu me tailles la meilleure pipe du siècle pour te faire pardonner de m'avoir fait courir en t-shirt à travers Caen ?

— Non.

— ... Sérieux, t'es pas marrant...

Guillaume passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils quittèrent le pont du canal sous les suppliques d'Orel, la lune en témoin.

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre de ce très court OS vient d'un poème de Bukowski, ÉVIDEMMENT.


End file.
